A CCD or CMOS image sensor chip (hereinafter, simply referred to as an “image sensor chip”) which is a solid-state imaging device for color image is used in a video camera, a digital still camera, a cellular phone with camera function and the like. Since the solid-state imaging device uses a silicon photodiode having sensitivity to near infrared ray in the light receiving unit thereof, luminosity factor correction is required and an infrared ray cut filter is employed (for example, see Patent Document 1).